inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 002
Teikoku is Here! ( がきた！, Teikoku ga kita!) is the 2nd episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Raimon finally have eleven members in their team and is now having their first practice match. The downside is that they must face the number one team in Japan: Teikoku Gakuen. Plot While watching Teikoku warm up, Kabeyama gets scared and excuses himself to go to the washroom. Since he didn't come back, Endou and the others quickly looked for him, only to find that he managed to get himself trapped in a locker. Kidou is then asked by his teammate of why they're having a practice match with such a weak team where he answered that something interesting will happen while looking at the direction where Gouenji is at. After some encouragement from Endou, Kabeyama and the rest of Raimon returned to the field and the match starts. Raimon fared badly during the first half of the match and was completely at the mercy of Teikoku's normal shots, ending it with a score of 10-0. The reason for Teikoku requesting the match is that their leader, Kageyama Reiji, wants to observe Gouenji's current skill level. Since Gouenji is not participating, Kageyama ordered Kidou and the others to bring him out by any means necessary. In the second half of the match, Endou refuses to give up even though he is badly injured, so Kidou and his teammates brutally attack him with their hissatsu techniques which include Death Zone and Hyakuretsu Shot. Kidou threatens that if Gouenji does not play in the match, then he will obliterate the last person standing (which is Endou). From the principal's office, Natsumi notices that Teikoku have something up their sleeve and must be waiting for something to happen. Looking at the miserable state of his teammates, Megane flees the pitch and takes off his t-shirt, unintentionally dropping them in front of Gouenji. Gouenji picks up the t-shirt and joins the game, with the intent of stopping Kidou from attacking Endou further. Endou is delighted to see Gouenji play and rushes to greet him, only to collapse and be caught by Gouenji. Knowing that Gouenji believes in him, Endou finally manages to stop Death Zone using God Hand. Endou throws the ball to Gouenji who then scores using Fire Tornado. Having seen all that they need of Gouenji's power, Teikoku forfeits, which means that Raimon wins the match by default. Endou welcomes Gouenji into the team, but Gouenji still refuses to join and hands his shirt to Endou. Respecting Gouenji's decision, Endou thanks him and diverts everyone's attention to their very first goal, telling them that this is Raimon's first step to their future. Hissatsu used * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) Trivia *This is the first match that has a running commentary from Kakuma Keita. Error *In the English Dub, Axel refers to his little sister as "Yuuka", despite the fact that her name is Julia in the dub. *At the beginning of the episode, Endou doesn't wear the captain's band even though he wears it at the end of the previous episode. Proverb Mamoru We won't know which side the goddess of victory will smile upon until the match is over! Navigation